


Trapped in Thought

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Pensieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Silence allows the thoughts to grow louder until those thoughts overtake everything, then you are willing to do anything to make those thoughts go away.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Hermione Granger
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Trapped in Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenniseiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and during the May Roll A Drabble. This story filled square I4 - "Quiet people have the loudest minds." - Stephen Hawking. May's theme for Roll A Drabble was crossovers! I was rolled the Pensieve and Huddling for Warmth and I chose Once Upon A Time as my crossover fandom.
> 
> My touch to my roll a drabble prompt may be a bit of a stretch, but these characters do get close together to get warm and Hermione does intend to use a pensive when they get home...
> 
> This piece is dedicated to JenniseBlack who prompted me to look at this square again and helped me to pick a pairing for it. This story is also inspired by the lyrics of 90 days by P!nk featuring Wrabel.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione leaned her forehead against the windowpane of the car as she watched the landscape fly past the window. She could feel Killian's eyes on the back of her head, but she wasn't ready to turn and face him. Not yet, anyway.

As much love as she had for him, there were times when all Hermione wanted to do was storm out the front door and never look back. Their tempers would get the better of each of them, and that was the end of the conversation. Neither one would speak to the other until morning, sometimes even later than that.

However, for every horrible fight they had, when they finally made up, was even more magical than the last—Hermione's mind filled with vivid images of the passionate nights they had shared. The thought of his cold hook grazing against the warmth of her skin sent a shiver down her spine.

Peeking at him out of the corner of her eye through her curls, Hermione found herself smiling while feeling a jolt of pain in her heart. With every passing moment of silence, Hermione knew that there was a chance that with the next fight, they would never see each other again. That thought scared her.

Killian opened his mouth to speak but closed it almost immediately. He noticed that she had slid herself almost flush against the door, and her face practically glued to the window. It was as though she was trying to run away from him, but the car door was stopping her.

He started to reach out to place his hand on her thigh, but pulled back and rested his hand on the gear shift. The drive was his idea for both of them to cool off; however, it appeared all it was doing was putting a greater distance between them. Hermione hadn't said a word since they got in the car. She was retreating to that place in her mind; she goes whenever they fight. The one area that he had never been able to reach.

"You are still breathing over there, right, love?" Killian teased, reaching out to brush the side of her thigh with the back of his hand.

Hermione snickered, relaxing into the bucket seat as she reached her hand over to Killian's and pulled it into her lap. "For the time being, yes."

"Good," Killian replied, nodding his head slowly and glancing over to see Hermione's smile out of the corner of his eye. "What had you so infatuated with the outside world?"

"Nothing specific," Hermione said, squeezing his hand gently. "Just lost in thought, I guess."

"Aye," Killian said. "I wondered why my co-captain was being so quiet. I should have known my bookworm was lost in her mind. Anything I should be worried about?"

Hermione worried her lower lip as she felt a few tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that could escape her lips was a sob.

Startled by her reaction, Killian pressed his foot down on the break and turned the car into the shoulder of the road. As the car rolled to a stop, he put it into park and climbed out of the vehicle.

Hermione watched him with a puzzled look on her face as the tears rolled freely down her face. "What the hell is he doing?" She mumbled quietly to herself, furrowing her brow. Suddenly, her car door was pulled open, and Killian was extending a hand to her. She reached up and took it, allowing him to pull her out of the car. "Killian, what are you doing?"

He lifted his hook to his lips and shushed her as he led her over to the guard rail. He took a seat and pulled her into his lap. The chill of the night's air settled around them as Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, and Hermione draped her arm over his shoulder, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Tell me, love," Killian whispered, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "What's going on inside that mind of yours?"

"A lot," Hermione teased, brushing away a few tears that had started to roll down her cheek once more.

"You know you can tell me anything, love," Killian assured her, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand and lifting her head to look at him.

"It might be easier to show you," she mumbled, pushing herself up off Killian's lap and extracting her wand from her jacket pocket as well as something else that Killian couldn't quite make out.

He watched her placed the tip to her temple, and suddenly a stream of light with a blue glow flowing out of her head.

"Hermione," Killian warned, pushing himself up from the guard rail and taking a step towards her.

"It's okay, Killian," she reassured him, pulling the wand away from her head and placing it against the opening of a small vial in her hand. After a few moments, the vial was full, and she was tucking her wand back in her pocket. "When we get back to our flat, I can show you exactly what was going on in my mind."

Killian raised an eyebrow and looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure you're okay, love?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly and took a few steps towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I will be, once you get me warmed up."

"Now that I can handle," Killian replied, wrapping his arms around her and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione let out a happy sigh as she realized that for the first time all evening, her mind finally felt at rest. Maybe all it took to quiet her mind was removing the memories to deal with them later when she could see them all at once.

For now, however, she was going to relish in the arms of her captain and hope that the fears of him living would subside, and she wouldn't need to find a way to move on.


End file.
